As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the Taiwan Patent No. 326391 discloses a method for making integrally a mirror frame. The method includes the use of an exclusive machine, which comprises a lower rotary shaft 50 provided in the top thereof with a U-shaped receiving seat 51 which is in turn provided with an upper rotary shaft 60 concentric with the upper rotary shaft 50. The upper rotary shaft 60 is provided at the bottom end thereof with a press wheel 61 which is in turn provided inn the underside thereof with a soft plastic pad 610. The receiving seat 51 is provided in one side thereof with a side press wheel 63 and a locating wheel 62, as shown in FIG. 1.
The method involves a step in which a mirror frame 40 is arranged on the receiving seat 51. The mirror frame 40 has one side which is formed by punching and pressing. The side edges of the mirror frame 40 are not yet punched and pressed. The side edges face upward and are jutted out of the top edge of the receiving seat 51, as shown in FIG. 1. In the meantime, the mirror frame 40 is provided sequentially with a mirror 41, a sponge body 42, and another mirror 41. As the lower rotary shaft 50 is rotated, the receiving seat 51 and the mirror frame 40 are actuated to turn. In the meantime, the upper rotary shaft 60 and the press wheel 61 are actuated to turn so as to descend to press against the mirror 41 and the sponge body 42, as shown in FIG. 2. The locating wheel 62 is descended to press against the frame side of the mirror frame 40. The side press wheel 63 is moved toward the mirror frame 40 such that the side edge of the mirror frame 40 is forced by the side press wheel 63 to curve inwards to form a curved edge 400, as shown in FIG. 2. Thereafter, the side press wheel 63 and the press wheel 61 are moved back to their original positions. In light of the curved edge 400 being located on the top of the locating wheel 62, the locating wheel 62 must be moved inwards and away from the curved edge 400 before the locating wheel 62 is raised to return to its original position, thereby concluding the method for making integrally a mirror frame.
Such a prior art method as described above is no doubt capable of making integrally a vanity; nevertheless it has several shortcomings, which are described hereinafter.
The recovery of the position of the locating wheel 62 is time-consuming in view of the fact that the curved edge 400 is located on the top of the locating wheel 62, as shown in FIG. 2. As a result, before the position recovery of the locating wheel 62 is brought about, the locating wheel 62 must be moved inwards so as to be raised upwards to return to its original position. The drive structure of the locating wheel 62 is thus rather complicated.
The mirror or mirror frame is vulnerable to damage due to the speed differential of the upper rotary shaft 60 and the lower rotary shaft 50. The upper rotary shaft 60 and the lower rotary shaft 50 are driven respectively by two independent motors. When these two motors operate at different speeds, the mirror frame 40 and the receiving seat 51 are in motion relative to each other. As a result, the mirror 41 or the mirror frame 40 is prone to damage.
As shown in FIG. 3, the curved edge 400 is disposed horizontally such that the surface contact can not be easily fixed. As a result, the mirror 41 is not firmly fixed with the mirror frame 40.
The horizontal pleats of the curved edge 400 can inflict a wound on a person's fingers. As shown in FIG. 3, the pleats of the curved edge 400 are horizontally oriented, the fingers are especially susceptible to cut when the fingers inadvertently come in contact with the horizontally-oriented pleats of the curved edge 400.